The Hunters Path
by hawkhunter91
Summary: The Golden Age is long over, but humanity is recovering and slowly transitioning into the City Age as they build the Walled City beneath the Traveler. Meanwhile a Ellister Bryce finds himself as a protege to an elder Hunter, whose mission it is to mold him into a true Hunter, despite Ellister not being reborn into the world by the light of the Traveler. takes place before the game.
1. Chapter 1: A new start

"_Not all hunters are the alike; some are resurrected by the grace of the traveler, some are born into it, and once in a long while, one is created, trained and molded so as to rise above the mundane to grasp glory that was thought to be unreachable." _Kota-Kai, Hunter

**The Hunters Path**

Ellister Bryce was barely a boy of 10 years old, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes when he and his family sought refuge inside the walled city. They, along with other bands of refugees whose homes had been destroyed by The Darkness, came in swarms to the gates of the Last City, the only safe place left on planet that the human race used to call home. Many years had passed since the Traveler had sacrificed itself to save what was left of humanity on earth, ending the Golden Age and leading into what would come to be known as the Dark Age. Since the collapse, a large city had been constructed underneath it, a last safe haven for those still hanging on to what hope they had left. Most flocked to the city during its construction, ready to build a city that would stand as a beacon of light in the surrounding darkness. However, there were still those who insisted on making their own way in the world, without the help of The Traveler, who many of these people saw as the one at fault for bringing the plight of The Darkness to their solar system.

Ellister's father and some other likeminded individuals insisted on keeping their families independent and banded together in one of the few settlements on the Russian frontier. While decently protected by walls, older auto rifles, and scavenged turrets, many of these settlements were outside the range of any assistance from the city. At the time, the Guardians rarely ventured out to the settlements on the farthest reaches of the "Independent Territories" as they came to be called. Once in a while you could see the occasional Hunter walking among the trees of a ridgeline or speeding across the broad landscape on their speeder bikes. This lack of forceful presence left the colonies an easy target for the bands of Fallen that patrolled the area. This pride and arrogance that the Independents felt would eventually be their downfall, a cataclysmic event that Ellister would experience firsthand and what would ultimately lead him and his family to the walled city, and on course with his destiny.

Within a few years of living within the confines of a small settlement known as Dirks Crossing, Ellister's father had been killed by the Fallen while out scavenging with a group from the village, and now he and his mother rented a small and dumpy house from the self-appointed mayor of the settlement who was as incompetent as he was corrupt. If an inhabitant was not able to pay rent with scavenge, or by other more unsavory means, then they and their family were cast out into the wilderness. Since his father's death, Ellister and his mother were left with enough scavenged goods to pay the mayor, but as of last month the last of it was gone and the due date for rent was fast approaching. Ellister was not nearly old enough to go out on his own or even with a group to scavenge, and his mother did not have the fortitude for it. Needless to say Ellister was not going to let his mother demean herself in order to stay in a shitty hole such as this. Many nights Ellister tried sneaking out on his own after curfew to outside the walls to scavenge, but to no avail since he was caught each time by the town guards. Time was running out and Ellister knew it, but in due time a solution was found for the dilemma, though it was not what Ellister had expected.

One night while the people in the town slept, Ellister tried one last time to make for a small gap in the wall of the settlement which he had observed one morning while walking around town as bored boys are prone to do. He snuck through the shadows of the market place, jetting and dodging in and out of alleyways and between vending booths. His objective was only a few meters away; he could see the small hole in the base of the wall, probably unnoticeable to a grown up due to its size, but to a 10 year old boy, it was the perfect size to slip through, his very own gateway to the world beyond the confines of his town. He was about ready to bolt across the street to the hole when an alarm rang out in the night, followed by bright flares being shot up into the night sky, illuminating the dark town around him and turning night into day, then shouts bellowed from the town guard, the words that every inhabitant feared. "Fallen! Fallen are attacking! Guard to your posts!"

Within minutes the town was a cataclysmic warzone, with people running frantically to any shelter they could find, screams all around, guard rushing buy with auto rifles. A few of the houses and shops were already on fire, towering infernos that were already spreading the neighboring buildings. _It's so bright _was all Ellister could think for some reason. He was now running back to his house as fast as he could, hopping his old battered boots could last the distance. Blue beams raced through the night sky and in between houses, the Fallen were now inside the town that was apparent. When he reached his home his mother was standing on the front porch screaming his name. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where the hell have you been?! She asked with both fear and anger running heavily in her tone.

"I was going to try and make it outside the city to scavenge so we could make rent this month, I'm so sorry Mama." He sobbed as he buried his face in her dress. She held him tight in her embrace.

"That doesn't matter now Ellis, we need to get somewhere safe. The town hall, we need to get to the town hall. Ellis, Mama needs you to be brave alright, can you do that for me?" she said in her most assuring tone, the way only a mother can. Ellister nodded his head. "Ok come on baby follow me we need to get somewhere safe." With that she took his hand and they tried their best to run towards the center of the town. Before they got halfway through the market place, a large looming figure emerged from an alleyway and blocked their advancement. The figure was large, towering over both Ellister and his mother. Two clawed hands gripped a plasma rifle with its other set of arms swung freely. It looked at the two human with its multiple glowing eyes. It raised the plasma rifle to it shoulder, aiming in at the mother and her son standing only feet away, an easy kill.

"No!" Ellister screamed and threw himself between his mother and the Fallen Vandal. But instead of a bright flash and searing pain then ultimate death that Ellister had expected would follow, he just heard a loud crack and felt a warm liquid spray his face. A loud noise followed, like someone dropping an object of great weight onto the ground, then just silence. Ellister could hear the heavy breathing of his mother and the ambient silence that once persisted was now gone, replaced once again by the sounds of screams and rifle fire. He opened his eyes and looked to where the Vandal had been, but all that remained was a large corpse in a heap upon the ground, its head a bloody pulp. He suddenly felt a large firm grip on his shoulder. He was about ready to turn around and swing his balled fist when suddenly he was faced with a tall looming man in armor, with a cloak around his shoulders and a large golden visor shielding his face. Not a regular town guard, a Guardian.

"Are you alright?" the tall Guardian asked. His voice was soothing, almost like a whisper, or like wind blowing over the mountains and through the tall pines in the woods. His helmet made his calm voice sound almost robotic. Ellister and his mother looked at his in shock. Then his mother tried to speak.

"Ye-yes, thank you." Was all that she was able to get out of her mouth, her voice was dry and cracked. The Guardian simply nodded his head. Ellister looked him up and down, from his large golden visor to his mud caked boots that looked as if they had walked a great distance in their lifetime. His eyes finally rested on the rifle the Guardian held, a large rifle with the longest barrel Ellister had ever seen on a rifle. This was no ordinary auto rifle like the guards carried, this rifle was special, and the Guardian cradled it as delicately as one would a small child. It was obviously something he cared about very much, but carried with great respect and reverence, like a holy object.

"That was brave what you did son, now I need you to be brave a little bit longer. Follow me." He grabbed Ellister's hand and led him and his mother through the many streets and alleys of the town. Ellister's mother trailed behind; trying to formulate one of many questions she had for the Guardian but could only stutter. They were walking quickly but quietly down a narrow alley, they were approaching the opening at the far end, when the Guardian came to a sudden halt, almost causing Ellister to run into his back. The Guardian turned around and put a single finger to where his mouth would have been; an obvious sign for his mother to stop with the attempt at questions. The air in the alley was heavy with the smell of blood and smoke. The Guardian stood as still as a statue, watching the entrance of the alleyway, his rifle raised halfway to his shoulder, ready to lock into place in a split second and fire a round into its unsuspecting victim. Seconds passed but it felt like eternity. Then in a flash two large looming silhouettes appeared in the opening of the alley. They both came to a sudden halt and looked at Ellister and the Guardian.

"There you are!" said one of them, a large armored man, who was built like a tank and was carrying what looked like a large auto rifle that was belt fed with large bullets. "We were worried about you, reckoned you got killed by some lowly Shank!" he said with a slight laugh.

"I'm not that easy to kill Burk, a Dreg maybe, but never a Shank." The hooded Guardian replied. He once again grabbed Ellister's hand and led him and his mother out onto the street. When they were out on the street, the hooded Guardian and the other one known as Burk began discussing with Ellister's mother about the situation and what they were to do next. From the bits he could piece together from their conversation it sounded like majority of the Fallen were dead but the settlement was as good as lost due to the damage it had taken. It then sounded as if they were making an offer to lead the survivors back to the Last City. While they continued on with their conversation, a third Guardian broke away from the group and walked over to Ellister who was sitting next to a wall, wondering what would happen next. The Guardian was small and lithe but still looked formidable in the armor it wore, from the walk and stature it was easy to tell the Guardian was a female. She walked over next to Ellister, but instead of towering over him like most adults were prone to do, she instead crouched down so she was eye level with the young boy. Then she removed her helmet, and what Ellister saw left him with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even more beautiful than his mother. She had large blue eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a bun with a few wild strands that refused to conform to her hair style and instead were mated to her brow from sweat.

"How are you doing lad? I hear you are quite the hero." She asked in an accent that Ellister could just barely pin point. It was an Irish accent. He only knew that from the teachings of his mother who loved history and taught him about all of the ancient civilizations of centuries past. Ellister sat with his knees pressed up to his chest, looking at the dirt.

"I'm no hero. He, he's a hero." He said looking over at the hooded Guardian with the large rifle. He then went back to looking at the dirt.

"Well there aren't that many people who would throw themselves in front of a Vandal in order to protect someone, even if it was their mother. So to me that makes you just as big of a hero as any Guardian." She gave a large smile that showed her white teeth. Her eyes were kind, like his mothers. "What's your name?"

"Ellister, but most people just call me Ellis."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ellis, I'm Emma!" She held out an armored hand. Ellister took it and shook her hand; her grasp was surprisingly delicate despite the armored gauntlets she wore.

"I've never seen a Guardian up close, why do you all look different?" he asked.

"Well it's because certain Guardians have different jobs you see. Some are more suited for direct combat like that big oaf over there, some are scouts like him, and some wield the power of the Traveler more effectively than others, that's what I do, I'm a Warlock." She said as she pointed to each of the Guardians who still stood over by his mother.

"A Warlock? Sounds scary."

"Only sometimes, especially to little boys who don't behave!" she said with a wink and a sly smile. That made Ellister Smile.

The Guardians spent most of the night eliminating any Fallen stragglers and gathering up what remained of the inhabitants of Dirks Crossing. It was still hard for Ellister to believe how three Guardians were able to take out what seemed like an army of Fallen, though they reassured him that the Fallen numbers were nowhere close to being an army, just a simple raiding party. Once everyone was accounted for and had their bare essentials needed for the long journey, they departed from the empty shell of a town that he used to call home. Most of the military age males had been killed during the fight before the Guardians showed up, so the rag tag group of refugees mostly consisted of women and children. They departed the next morning a little bit before sunrise, the three Guardians leading the people of Dirks Folly out of their smoldering town and back into the tall pine trees that stood at the base of the large hills overlooking the town. It was to be a long journey over the hills and through the no-mans-land that stretched out before them, but soon they would be safe behind the large walls of the Last City, with the Traveler hanging low in the sky above them, forever keeping watch over its wards. Ellister and his mother walked together in the group of refugees. She held on to his hand tightly as he looked around him and the massively large size of the giant pines in the forest they walked through. It wasn't long before the hooded figure approached Ellister and his mother.

"May I? It's a long journey." he said motioning to Ellister. His mother reluctantly nodded and let go of Ellister's hand. The Guardian picked Ellister up under his armpits and lifted him high into the air until his bottom half came to rest on the hooded man's shoulders.

"Sir, what is your name? You never told me." Ellister asked almost timidly.

"My name is Kota, Kota-Kai if it please you little hero."

"Well how far is it to the Last City Kota?" he asked as he looked ahead over the heads of the rest of the refugees.

"Still many league, but we will be there in due time son, don't you worry."

"Good, I can't wait to see the city! Kota, will you come see me when after we find a place to live?"

"Don't you worry little hero, I will be there if you ever need me. I see great things in your future Ellister Bryce, your light is strong. I will be watching you closely." That made Ellister smile and sit up straighter as he rode on the tall Guardians shoulders. They marched on through the trees and over the hills towards the last bastion of hope for mankind; little did he know that what awaited him in the Last City would change his life forever, and send him sprawling into a collision with his destiny.

_To be continued…_

**Thank you so much for reading my first chapter of a hopefully continuing series known as The Hunters Path! Just as a heads up if you did not notice, this story takes a good many years before the actual events in Destiny. The Guardians are still a rather new group due to the Ghosts just recently becoming active in the City Age. Still formulating a plot but any suggestions and ways to improve this story would be greatly appreciated! thank you again and i look forward to hearing from you. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Guardian rises

**Chapter 2: A Guardian rises**

_10 years later…_

A man sites in a cold dark cell, his shaggy brown hair is matted from the sweat that beads down his forehead. His eyes are sore and blood shot. The alcohol from last night was wearing off, leaving him with a crushing headache and shaking hands that were stained in blood. The events that transpired last night were just a blur now, and he had a hard time trying to piece together what had lead up to him being on top of a man, beating his face to a pulp. The only clear images he had were the city police showing up and wrestling him to the ground, dragging him away from the street in front of the bar and then throwing him in here. He wouldn't be here long though, soon he would be free, but not in the same way that others thought of freedom. The guards had told him plenty of times that the man he had beaten was dead and that he would be executed the day after tomorrow. They sneered at him, made jokes about what would happen to his bodily functions after he was executed, they were reveling in making jabs at the death row detainee, they were having fun. There was no need for a trail, plenty of people had seen what he had done, even he didn't want to go in front of the judge and plead his case. He knew what he had done; time to live with the consequences.

Suddenly the heavy door that led into the holding cells creaked open and slammed against the wall. The door was at the end of a long hallway so he couldn't see who was entering the holding cells. Was it a visitor, a guard, or some other hopeless bastard whose time had come? It didn't really matter he supposed, there was no one left alive to visit him anyways, at least no one of well repute. The only person who would have come was his mother, but she died 6 years ago. He just continued to sit on his bunk, staring at the dirty floor. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up to see what the looming presence was. A tall hooded figure stood in front of his cell, he carried a large hand cannon on his hip, wore specialized armor, and tall boots, the kind that had seen their share of miles. The hood hid the man's face.

"Looks like you have seen better day's Ellister." Said the figure.

"Who the fuck is you, and how do you know my name? Let me guess, you're another concerned citizens who wants to express how happy they are to see me hang?" He said going back to looking back at the floor.

"You really don't remember me do you?" the man's voice was soft but stern.

"You look like just another prick with a gun to me."

"Hah! Maybe I am. But you, you don't look like how I remember, you do not look like the same boy I carried into this city on my shoulders 10 years ago." With those words the man pulled his hood back, revealing the face of a middle aged man with cropped blonde hair, a scruffy blonde beard, and piercing blue eyes.

"Kota?" Ellister said almost in disbelief as he looked up at the man, but he soon regained his composure. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer." his voice had an edge to it when he said those words. They cut deep. "Smashed a man's face in with your bare hands while intoxicated? Impressive, even for a drunk low life. Tell me was it worth it?"

"Well I'm due to be executed the day after tomorrow so you tell me! Hell you know what? I welcome it! It'll be a nice reprieve from this shithole of a world!" Ellister said spitting on the floor of the cell.

"You don't mean that son we both know it, I can see it in your eyes. You put on your façade and try to look like you don't care but I know you, you're scared."

"Fuck you! You don't know me! Look at you, acting like you're some expert. What do you have some kind of savior complex, only way you can sleep at night is by coming down here and attempting to save my soul? Well guess what Kota you missed out on that a long time ago when you abandoned us when we needed you most, after you swore you would always be there for me!" Ellister was now on his feet, face to face with Kota, only bars separating them. There was a long silence between the two men, finally Kota lowered his head and spoke, his voice was gentle.

"I know, and I am sorry, but you must know that it was not my intention. The life of a Guardian took me elsewhere at the time of- of your mothers passing."

"Then why didn't you come find me? Hmm why didn't you take care of me like you promised?" water began to well in Ellister's eyes.

"I tried; believe me boy I tried. By the time I returned to the city after my ranging and tried to find you but your apartment was already vacated and you were lost in the streets of the city. It took me years to finally find you but by that time you had succumb to the streets. I watched you from afar and helped in any way I could in discretion. I suppose I watched you for all those years to see what you had what it took."

"Had what it took for what?!"

"To survive, no matter the odds. To live in such squalor and pit yourself against whatever came against you and still come out on top. I had to be sure that you were ready."

"Ready for what?! Damn it will you please try and make some sense!" he yelled.

"I had to be sure that you had what it took to become what you were destined to be, what you were meant to be Ellister! A Guardian."

"A Guardian? Is something loose in your head?! Everyone knows Guardians are brought back by the light of the Traveler; and last time I checked I was still alive!"

"That is true, but there are always exceptions to the rule son. You do not have to die here you know, come with me. I have pull within the city, I can get you out of here, and I can help to make you into the man you were meant to be."

"Hah! What are you going to make me into a Hunter like you?" he scoffed.

"Actually, yes, yes I am." Kota said matter-of-factly.

"And what if I don't want to, then what?" Ellister asked, obviously trying the stump the elder Hunter. But instead of silence from the Guardian, Kota spoke with words that were cold as ice and cut deeper than any knife.

"Then you will continue to rot in this cell until your judgment day comes. Once you are dead they will bury you in an unmarked grave outside the city walls. No one will be there to mourn your passing, only the grave diggers, and there you will stay, forever, until everyone has forgotten your name and your bones turn to dust. And what will you have contributed to the world? Nothing, except to act as fertilizer to the grass and the trees. I beg you to make the right decision boy; I guarantee that if you do then we will both sleep more soundly tonight." Kota-Kai walked out of the city's police precinct with a disheveled Ellister walking beside him. Ellister turned to him.

"So if I become a Hunter, will I get one of those fancy cloaks?" He said with a smirk. Kota just shook his head, his face stern as he walked on through the streets that were bathed gold and orange by the setting sun.

As they walked through the streets of the city, Kota talked to Ellister about what it took to be a Guardian and the standards he would be held to. It did not take long for them to reach Kota's townhouse. The house was quaint at most, nestled between two other townhouses. It was located in one of the upper districts of the city, away from the slums but not even close to the upscale homes of the cities wealthier residents. Once inside they headed upstairs to the living area and kitchen. Kota pulled a chair out from the table.

"Sit" he said motioning to the chair. Ellister complied without question; it was the least he could do considering the situation that Kota had just gotten him out of. Kota walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out a razor, some scissors and clippers.

"What are you doing?" Ellister asked.

"If I am to train you to be a Guardian then by god you are going to look like one." Kota went about cutting Ellister's hair and shaving off the beginning of a beard on his face. One he was completed with shaving and cutting his hair, Ellister's brown hair was now close cropped and his cheeks were smooth, he couldn't remember the last time he had a shave or haircut. The sun had set outside and Kota was at work cooking something in a pot on the stove, steam rose up out of the pot and dissipated once it reached the ceiling. Elllister sat silently at the table, not attempting to talk for fear of what Kota would say. Despite what Kota had done to get him out of prison, Ellister knew that he was not out of the woods yet and chose to stay humble instead; some manners his mother had taught him had stuck. Kota brought over a bowl and set it on the table in front of him. It smelled like beef broth, but contained very little else in the meat and vegetable department.

"Eat that, go clean up, you're a mess, and then get some sleep. We begin training tomorrow." He said as he walked into the next room. Ellister drank down his broth graciously. When he was done he went into the bathroom as Kota had advised and started the shower. The hot water felt good on his grimy skin. He couldn't think back to the last time he had a hot shower in a real bathroom; showers while living on the streets mostly consisted of standing underneath one of the many storm drains that channeled the rain water off the roofs of the buildings. As Ellister scrubbed the dirt from his body, Kota answered the door to his town house, letting in the two people standing outside on the threshold.

"Come in you two." Said Kota, motioning to the inside of the townhouse to the two figures. They both entered and stood within the living area of the home. "Burk. Emma. It's good to see you. It's been a while." Kota said closing the door and turning to the two Guardians.

"Too long Kota, too long." Said Burk as he gripped Kota's outstretched hand in a firm handshake.

"How long have you been back in the city Kota? Last we heard you had taken to permanently ranging the wilds." Said Emma, her blue eyes fixed on the Hunter in curiosity.

"I've only been back for a month or so, sorry I haven't stopped by the tower, I've been…preoccupied."

"Preoccupied, preoccupied with what?! We thought you had been killed. I had to convince Cayde and The speaker from listing you as missing in action, I mean damn Kota, they were about to hold a ceremony for you!" said the big Guardian known as Burk.

"I know, I'm sorry, to both of you. I had some unfinished business, and a promise that had to be kept." He said shifting his eyes to the bathroom where the water was still running.

"Kota, what's going on? you're speaking in riddles again. Who's in the bathroom" asked Emma.

"That is why I called you two over here. Do you remember that young boy that we saved from Dirks Crossing years ago?"

"Yes vaguely, he and his mother moved into the slums near the outer limits of the city. His mother died and he was lost to the streets. Why?" asked Emma. 

"That's him in there. I got him out of a bit of a jam. For his recompense I…I plan on training him…to be a Hunter."

"Kota! Are you mad?! Do you know what would happen if The Speaker found out?! We don't make Guardians, the grace of the Traveler does!" stated Burk in a harsh but quite tone so as not to make the subject known outside the confines of the living space.

"I know that Burk. And that is why I called you both here; I need to know that I have your support. You two are my closest friends and hold some sway within the ranks. I will tell The Speaker in due time but first I need to train this boy, I need to prove to them that not only The Traveler can make Guardians."

"But why Kota, what do you have to prove by doing this, what is the gain?!" pleaded Emma.

"You know as well as I that the Guardian ranks are not nearly strong enough to hold back the darkness that is coming. You have felt it and you know it in your hearts to be true even though no one wants to say it. The Traveler saved us once but its light is spent! To win this war we will need more than Guardians born in the light, we need men like Ellister, those who have the will to survive no matter the odds and who are willing to do what it takes to win no matter the costs." Said Kota motioning to the door of the bathroom where Ellister was still cleaning up.

"So tell me friend, what would a criminal like him know of this life? Please enlighten me." Demanded Burk.

"What did we all know at the beginning? Nothing. We came into this world like babies from a mother whom, resurrected by the grace of the Traveler and then told that we were to be the Guardians of humanity. No one is born into this life knowing what we know now. However, with the right training I believe that he could be better than any of us ever could have dreamed of when we were his age."

"And what gives you this hope Kota." asked Emma, an understanding look on her face, yet somehow she still sounded skeptical.

"A vision"

"A vision, have you lost it man?! Hah that is too rich!" cried Burk.

"It's true! Believe it or not if you want but I know what I experienced when I was out in the wilderness. I'm not sure if it was the Traveler's doing or some other epiphany, but I saw him and I knew what I had to do!"

"We believe you Kota. Despite how crazy it sounds you have never led us astray before. I don't speak for Burk but whatever it is you are going to do, I'm with you. We all owe something to that boy; we weren't there when he needed us most, after we swore to be his protectors. When the time comes, I have your back." Said Emma laying a delicate hand on Kota's shoulder and looking him in the eyes. He eyes were large and blue, like two massive and deep pools of water. Kota could look into them all day, though he could never tell her that. Hunter's had an almost unwritten code when it came to personal ties. _We come into this world alone, we hunt alone, and we die alone._ It was quite a dour saying, but one that had held true to most Hunters ever since their indoctrination into the ranks of the Guardians.

"Ah hell, what's the use of having friends if you don't stick by them? You have my support brother." Burk said giving Kota another firm handshake. A few seconds passed and then the distinct high pitched noise of the water pressure dropping in the pipes and the water shutting off caught the Guardians' attention.

"You have to go now, Ellister can't see you here, not yet." Said Kota as he motioned them to the door. The two Guardians nodded their heads in understanding and left through the front door into the brisk autumn night. Ellister came out of the bathroom dressed in the fresh sleeping clothes that Kota had left him.

"Was someone here? I heard the door shut."

"No it was nothing, just a stray cat at the door. Go get some sleep son, you'll need as much energy as possible for tomorrow." Kota said, speaking to him over his shoulder as he stood at a desk in the living area, in his hand he held a single bullet which he turned over in his fingers. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought. But while his mind doubted his course, his heart knew it was right. All in the protection of humanity no matter the cost. Even if that cost was his own life.


End file.
